Sup'
by Angelus 408
Summary: Sam and Dean are Legacies, but what will happen to the Bunker? Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first story I am publishing on this site. It is a Complete story, but will be posted in chapters over the next couple of days..

Although it's rated M, I would prefer if my readers are 21+, for some content is really of a Mature sexual nature. If you have not been around the block, you might find it offensive.

Now, as for the Title please note there is an apostrophe after the "p", thereby indicating that I have shortened the word. You will find it in the story, but I didn't want to give it away.

Sup' Chapter 1

(In a motel room facing the west side of South Dakota, Jody Mills is approaching, but before she knocks, she can hear Sam and Dean arguing.)

Jody: If these boys put half the energy into hunting that they put into arguing...

(She knocks. Sam opens the door, without missing a beat in the rhythm of their conversation.)

Dean: I'm going.

Sam: No, I'm going.

Dean: No, Sammy, I'm going!

Sam: No, you're not, Dean, I'm going to do this.

Dean: No Sammy. This one is mine.

Sam: Dean, it's my turn!

Dean: Only because Amara trusted me.

Sam: That doesn't change anything; we had an agreement, to avoid suicide missions Dean! **A blood-brothers pact...** You can't break it now.

Dean: I'm sorry, Sammy, I have to, why can't you see that?

Sam: No, Dean, not this time. You're not going to hurt you, to hurt me. I won't let you.

(Sam and Dean have both been standing, and getting in each other's face, but Jody having seen so many fights in her career as an officer, and now Sheriff, can tell by Sam's pose, that these boys are about to come to blows, so Jody gets in between them, a hand on each chest plate to keep them apart.)

Jody: That's enough! I don't know what the hell the question is that's got the egotistical macho bullshit flying like a supersonic jet; but I have the solution.

(She reaches into her inside pocket and pulls out a ruler which she always does whenever she comes across men in disagreement. It works every-time.)

Jody: Whip them out, boys; let's see who measures up!

Sam: Excuse me?

Dean: You can't be serious.

(She turns slightly, to look up at Dean, with an almost child-like psychotic voice.)

Jody: I'm dead serious; she takes the gun from her holster and runs it slowly up his arm. Then she turns to Sam.)

Jody: Do you think I'm not serious, Sam?

(Sam doesn't know whether to fear her, or fuck her, but he's never been more turned on. She looks at Dean again with the ruler in her left hand.)

Jody: I don't see those pants dropping.

(She turns towards Sam.)

Jody: Do I; Sam!

(Now she stands back and aims her gun at Dean.)

Jody: You have 10 seconds to comply.

(Dean looks at Sam, who is now opening his belt buckle, so Dean follows suit. They take their pants, off easily. Neither Sam nor Dean, had shirts or shoes on yet.)

Jody: Good, now let's see who's bigger.

(Although Sam was hard, Dean wasn't. He's been through just about every sexual situation with a woman that you can imagine, so it takes more than the pointing of a gun to turn him on.)

Jody: What's the matter Dean, you don't like me?

Dean: No, I like you just fine, Jody. But, I had a late night, last night.

(Sam starts to laugh.)

Sam: He's spent!

(Sam slaps his hands together.)

Sam: I win!

Jody; Not so fast Sam, this isn't a match you can win by default. Now Dean, there must be something I can do to alleviate this problem.

(Sam looks at her with such lust, that Dean suddenly realizes he must be missing something. He grabs Jody and pulls her in for a kiss. Jody gives him her best, even though she usually reserves it for the third date. She also runs the barrel of her gun down his back with her right hand, while tickling the nape of his neck with the nails of her left hand. Dean makes a very quiet moan, and starts to harden. Jody eventually breaks the kiss; then squats down in front of him. Dean was sure she'd take him in her mouth, but instead, she holds the ruler atop his cock, and took a reading. [11 inches] She gets up, noticing her legs are shaky, but not letting that deter her from her mission to measure Sam. She bends over, places the ruler along him, and gauges him.) [12 inches.]

Jody: Sorry, Dean, but Sam has one inch more.

Dean: Sorry? Not as sorry as you're gonna be.

(Both Dean and Sam lunge at Jody. Dean on her left side gets the ruler. Sam on her right; takes the gun. They throw both tools away, Dean, with his left hand under her left arm, and Sam, in an exact mirror image, his right hand under her right arm, pick her up and take her to the bed, they throw her down, hard.)

Dean: We don't see any pants dropping, do we, Sam?

No, Dean, no we don't.

(Jody, never expecting this to have turned in her favor, is now ecstatic; kicks off her shoes and rushes to take her pants off, but the boys were only looking for permission, they would have been perfectly happy to undress her.)

Sam: Jody, is this okay?

Dean: He means is this what you want?

(Jody was so wide eyed, they weren't sure. Her throat is parched, and the shock keeps her from speaking, but she nods her head, yes, to both questions. Dean and Sam both look at each other. Dean's left brow goes up, giving Sam the lead. Sam motions for Dean to take the valley, while he deals with the mountains.

Dean doesn't argue. Sam removes her shirt and her bra, and then climbs over Jody, to straddle her, putting his knees under her armpits, and closing his feet tight to her hips, virtually pinning her down. Dean kneels between her legs removes her panties, taking in her beauty and her scent. Once he sees she is locked by Sam, Dean goes down on her, his tongue wet and hungry. Jody screams in pleasure, but Sam won't be ignored.)

Sam: If you're going to scream, it's going to be from my pleasure!

(He sticks the head of his cock into her mouth.)

Sam: Lick it, get it good and wet, baby, I want to see it shine!

(Dean has not eased up, and Jody is writhing and about to come, she starts to scream Dean's name, but when Sam hears her, he forces his cock deep into her mouth, to fill it. He never knew how erotic it could be to hear a woman scream his brother's name into his cock. But it is, and Sam can barely keep from going over the edge, right now. Dean is using her cum to lubricate his dick, so he can enter her once her orgasm has subsided.)

 **TBC  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, so far and I would appreciate any feedback anyone wishes to give. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Disclaimer: All Chapters : I do not own nor claim any rights to Supernatural. As far as I know, they belong to The CW and Mr. Kripke and the production company. I am just adding opinionated stories to this website. I make no money from these, so please don't sue. Thanks.

Sup' Chapter 02

(Jody wants to squeeze her own nipples, but Sam grabs her arms and holds them down.)

Sam: Uh, uh, uh, no cheating!

(Jody groans in disappointment and Sam chuckles. Dean is good and wet, as soon as Jody's legs stop shaking; Dean rubs her vagina to release what little tension is left in it. Sam feels that her legs are being spread apart, by her hips shifting against the insides of his feet; another sensation he never experienced before.)

Sam: Wider baby, open wider, and Dean will give you a prize.

(Now, ordinarily Dean would speak a word or two to whoever he is doing, but Sam seems to have it covered, so Dean thinks maybe remaining silent, is part of this kinky show that his little brother is running. Jody now forces her knees apart as far as they can go to give Dean access and so he takes her hard and deep. Sam could feel the first impact as her body moved away from him, but that was okay, because knowing that his brother's enjoyment was now heightened; made him harder and longer, and he didn't want to accidentally choke her.)

Sam: Good baby, take it all in, him and me, take us both, baby, take us!

(Jody wasn't ready to cum yet, but Dean got so stimulated by his own brother's visions, that he couldn't stretch this out any longer; he starts pounding her hard and fast. Sam, picking up on the cues of his brother, starts fucking her mouth like she was the most pleasurable thing in the world. Sam's whole body was moving like he was doing the lambada or something. Jody couldn't believe this was happening to her. She tries to ask how she got so damn lucky, but the moment her throat vibrated with sound, Sam went over the edge and started to cum in her mouth. Dean, hearing Sam groan, shot his load into Jody, who took so much enjoyment from the pulsations that she tried to reach for Dean's hand to hold, to make a second connection.)

Sam: Dean, her hand; take it.

(Dean reaches out and clasps his hand around hers.)

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Sup' Chapter 03

(Sam wraps her other hand with his own. Tears come to Sam's eyes. He hadn't let himself feel for a woman in a long time, because he knows he can't make it last. Dean barely makes it to the chair behind him; it's difficult because for some weird reason, his legs have turned to gelatin. Sam, now feels a rush of cold air against his back, he turns his head to see that Dean is gone.

Sam decides to take this opportunity to steal Jody's cunt for himself. He gets up and walks towards the end of the bed, before he gets there; Jody is balanced on her elbows, watching Sam walk towards Dean. She sighs, knowing it's over and feeling the loss. Sam slows after the turn of the bed, and strokes her pelvis. Then he goes to Dean, and leans in so Jody can't hear him.)

Sam: Do you think she's learned her lesson yet?

(Dean smiles, having forgotten all about her "punishment" and shakes his head no.

(Sam smiles.)

Sam: I concur.

(Then when Sam leans in a little closer, he's just noticing that Dean is naked, and so is he. But it isn't freaking either of them out; though he doesn't understand why.)

Sam: Whatever you do, keep her tits bare, no touching them. We're saving them for last, that's her torture.

Dean: But Sa-am. I want them.

Sam: I know you do, but you must resist, like I did. If you don't, then not only did she get away with touching us, and humiliating us, but she got to have mind blowing fun too, and that's not fair. No, she must be taught a lesson. Promise me, Dean!

Dean: Yeah, okay, Bitch!

Sam: Good! Jerk.

(Sam grabs Dean's arm to pull him to his feet. After he is steady, and starts walking towards Jody, he sees she is sitting up and already has her shirt back on. Dean grabs her up in his arms and pulls her so tight to his chest, that he's actually crushing her ribs. He wraps his lips around her mouth, and forces his tongue in, but once he gets past her teeth, he softens his kiss for just long enough to tease her; then pulls his face off hers.)

Dean: I told you, you'll be sorry! He spins her around and, grabs her under her shoulder blades, and knees, lifts her high, then drops her onto the bed. When she hits the mattress, her boobs bounce, and Sam's cock gets a pang of hardness. Dean pulls her up by her shirt, and rips through the fabric with his bare hands, as he removes it from her body, and then discards it.

Jody, knowing both men are spent, starts to think Dean is actually angry, and her gun is out of reach. But then Dean leans in and plants a kiss on top of her head, like a sleeping child. Jody can feel her heart beating even faster in her chest, and she starts hyperventilating.)

Dean: Just breathe...

(Jody takes one deep breath, then another, slowly restoring her lungs to normal. Sam watches the look on his brother's face, it is a look of ultra confidence, and Sam is fascinated as to how much control Dean has over women. Dean's perfect features can make for all different kinds of looks, each one communicating a command, question, or story. Sam always knew what those looks meant, but he had no idea that strange women could read them too. Their meanings really weren't obvious. Dean, still wanting to punish her, finds his eyes fixated on her heaving breasts, but he knows he can't have them, so in one fluid movement, he flips her onto her stomach, and pins her arm behind her.)

Dean: Sam, do you see her cuffs anywhere?

Jody: Don't you dare!

(Sam shakes his head in an attempt to focus on the task at hand; finding her cuffs, and he does, he quickly brings them to Dean, who gives him a nod; the same nod he uses to tell Sam to secure a monster. But Sam bites his lip. Jody said no. Dean sees his little brother's hesitation, the very same kind that got him killed by Jake; and there is nothing worse in this world for Dean to experience than Sammy's death.

So, Dean takes the cuffs with a look to Sam, that when this is over, he is going get a serious beat-down. Dean locks one cuff around Jody's left wrist. She screams and protests, but is no match for Dean, who takes the other cuff, and instead of latching it to her other hand, which was her fear, or to the bed-frame, Dean latches the other cuff to his own left wrist. Sam's jaw falls open.)

Sam: God, Dean...

(But Jody can't see what he did; she only knows she doesn't feel trapped, or uncomfortable. Dean turns to look at Sam; this face tells him that it's his turn for pussy. Sam goes to Jody's ass and starts to tickle her. She shudders and jerks; even laughs. But when Sam hears she's having fun, he gives her a slap. She jumps at the unexpected sting.)

Sam: You think that was funny? You think that felt good? You're not here to feel good, you're here for penance!

(Sam squeezes each ass-cheek very hard, alternating between squeezes and slaps, several times. Jody yelps and squeals with each action. But Sam knows subconsciously that this is bordering cruel, so it's not turning him on. Dean gets bored quickly with Sam's antics, but realizes Sam is taking care of the punishment part; it's up to him to do the opposite, confuse your prey and keep her off guard, so to speak.

Dean straddles Jody's back. He leans over her, takes his cuffed hand and draws little circles along the flesh where it can touch. Her own hand being connected to his; must follow the same path. Sam knew the logic of how this would work, that's why he was so impressed with Dean's plan. Every touch Jody gets from Dean, she also does to herself. Sam wishes he could see it working, but Dean is in his way. Sam, now tired, changes up and starts giving her ass little bites. Jody is kicking in reaction to them. All this movement is starting to arouse Dean.)

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Sup' Chapter 04

(Dean rises higher up on his knees and reaches under Jody with his right hand. His long arm has no problem going down to her twat and scrapes it with his nails. Jody jerks and smiles. Sam uses each knee to push each of her feet towards Dean, thus positioning her up onto all fours. This makes it easier for both men to have access to her.

Dean unlocks the cuff from her wrist, so that she has better support, since he has a pretty good idea what Sam will do next. But he also knows that he doesn't want to be left out. He thinks about how to do what he wants, but in a way that shocks her. Dean grabs onto the headboard with his right hand to help keep steady as he stands up, then he bends down, and shimmies his left arm under her neck then swiftly yanks her up and back, like a person taking a hostage, but he doesn't do it too tightly, knowing gravity will already be exerting pressure on her neck and throat. Jody instinctively grabs for Deans arm, so he tightens a little and hisses into her ear.)

Dean: Let go, before I break you.

(It wasn't a threat to her neck or arm, but to her sexual resolve. Jody wasn't sure what he meant, but his tone was enough for her to let go. Sam however, knew exactly what Dean meant, he just hoped Dean wouldn't keep her too long, and he doesn't; he just wanted the friction of her shoulders struggling against his dick for a long enough time to get him excited.

Dean takes a quick look back, to make sure Sam is clear, but when he sees Sam fingering her, he waits till Sam looks his way, then he motions for Sam to back off. Sam lets go and with a force Dean hadn't had the chance to use in a long time, he pulls her straight up off the bed and onto her feet, then flips himself under Jody without actually releasing his arm, stretches his legs almost straight out then, still using the crook of his left arm, yanks her neck down to him for a strong invasive kiss.

Jody looses all the air from her lungs for a moment, and Dean's tongue being down her throat isn't helping her any. But all Jody is thinking about is how sweet Dean's lips are and how his tongue is making her shudder.

Sam has been watching his big brother, and chuckles at the things Dean will do with a woman. He is beginning to understand why Dean goes out so often, and why his hunting skills are always better the next day.)

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Sup' Chapter 05

(Sam takes advantage of the height of Jody's ass, and walks up behind her. He tries to get a grip on her thighs with his hands but didn't realize that his right hand was still slippery from her juices, and with the same force he would use to combat an enemy, he slams himself against her rear. Her knees buckle and she goes flying forward but Dean catches her shoulders before she could hit her head. He wants to ask if she's okay, but can't show her any weakness.

Then Sam grabs her left hip, and with his left hand, takes his cock and mercilessly pushes it all the way into her. Dean can feel her moving forward, as she tries not to be filled by Sam, who she now knows is longer than she can accommodate. Dean tries to look at her face, but Jody turns away because she's suddenly feeling shy. But Dean turns it back; he wants to see everything Sam is doing through her eyes. He's watching them squint, and close with each thrust, and he sees her scrape her lips when Sam stays in too long.

Dean hasn't really studied a girl's reactions since he was with Lisa, and forgot how sexy a woman can be. Dean is so enamored in the stories her face and body are telling him, he's losing control of his emotions and desires. He starts to shake as adrenaline fills his body with the power to take her again. But he knows he had his chance before and now is Sam's turn. But Dean feels he has to do something, his need isn't letting him rest. He starts by caressing her brow; then touches a trail down to her neck.

She feels him settle his hands there, they are warm, and strong, and make her feel safe. This in turn spurns her desire, and she finds herself slowly riding Sam's cock. Dean sees the difference in her demeanor, and Sam starts to groan with pleasure. Sam wants to get off so bad, but he also doesn't want this to end. He changes his rhythm to meet with Jody's, and now the two of them are really getting it on. Dean is going crazy, his blood is burning for her; he reaches up and kisses her deep and wild.

Sam can feel her moving to Dean's tongue, and he is fighting not to cum, he groans and breathes hard and rapidly. Dean recognizes that sound having made it himself many times over the years, but wants Sam to finish, so he takes Jody's shoulders and forces her onto Sam's cock, hard and fast.

Sam bursts with a loud groan, yelling Dean's name because he knew that it was Dean's fault, but he doesn't stay angry for more than a few seconds, as the orgasm sends the good hormones flooding into his brain, and he almost passes out as he falls onto the bed. But Dean sees that Jody hadn't come, and he wastes no time in righting that wrong. He pulls himself further down towards her feet, and gets his dick under her pussy, then with precise skill; he lifts himself up and gets inside of her; now already slick and drenched with her juices as well as his brother's.

Dean then takes her ass-cheeks in his hands, and lightly squeezes them with each stoke of his dick. He and Sam had been rough with her before. Now Dean is determined to be gentle, very gentle, in fact. Because the one other thing that Dean had observed about Jody, is that she's hardly made any sounds, or spoken any words, and that just isn't normal for this activity. Dean has come to understand how shy she really is, and is feeling guilty for this forced threesome, so now he is determined to give himself over to her, fully. Having already come earlier, Dean knows he can last for as long as it takes.)

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Sup' Chapter 06

(Dean slowly moves up and down inside of her. He releases the pressure of his hold on her, so that she'd have some wiggle room, but Jody doesn't use it. Dean ups his game by using his right hand to caress the left side of her face and neck. Sam returns to his senses and feels the bed rocking ever so slightly. He gets suspicious and looks to see what Dean is doing.

The look on his big brother's face is one Sam hadn't seen in well over twenty years. Sam now recalls when Dean was a teenager, and still learning about women; that he had to hide in the closet, while Dean had sex with them. As sick as it may seem now, at that time, Dean felt it was the only way he could really explain "the birds and the bees" to Sam, his younger brother, who looked up to him for all the answers. In this manner, they both discovered women, sex, and love; together. Sam wonders if this is what truly bonded them as men. In college, Sam had met other sets of brothers, and other guys who had brothers, but none ever seemed as deeply grateful to have a brother, as Sam was; as Sam is.)

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Sup' Chapter 07

(Sam is still thinking back, he remembers so much now; the days Dean spent playing with him, running the shower, doing the chores, cooking him dinner, laying out his clothes, keeping him safe; and bandaging the owies, whenever he failed.

Dean did everything for Sam, but he also remembers the things Dean couldn't do. He couldn't bring Dad home, he couldn't help him with his homework, and he couldn't ever let himself lean on Sam, no matter how bad things really got.

But Dean did more than any sibling should ever be expected to do; and Dean gave everything he had to his little brother. Sam can't get over that feeling; the awe, the oneness, the feeling that the whole universe was at his fingertips, and Dean was the one who brought it all to him.

And now to feel all of that again, all at once is overload for Sam; and he has to turn away so Dean doesn't see the guilt and the shame he feels for putting Dean through all that and taking him for granted.

Dean senses something is wrong, and he reaches his left hand out to put it on Sam's shoulder. He knows Sam needs something, he just doesn't realize that it isn't Jody that Sam needs.)

Dean: Sam, is it time?

(This was Sam's cue to let Jody off the hook, and take her tits for himself. But Sam is lost in another place and time, and has no answer for Dean.)

Dean: Sam...Sam?

(Dean looks at Jody, and as much as he wants to finish with her, he thinks Sam needs her more. Without losing any contact with her, he turns them over, so that Jody is now under him. He gives her a short sweet kiss and a wink, then slowly teases his way in and out of her, each time, going just a little less in, and a little more out, until he was gone. Jody shivers from the cold air. The day has turned to night, and the temperature had dropped a good 15 degrees since they started.

Dean takes Sam aside and the look on Dean's face softly asks him what's wrong. Sam tries to be strong, but he can't talk to Dean yet. He needs Dean's strength, and he needs to thank him, so he grabs Dean for a manly hug. Dean isn't shocked though, but he sure feels weird with their genitals touching, so he gives his brother the standard two pats to end the embrace.)

Dean: Dude, I don't know what's gotten into you, but we are not alone, remember? Now why don't you go over there and finish this. Okay?

(Sam is already too emotional, and being with a woman could be a deal breaker right now, but he knows Dean won't let up, and he thinks he could never explain what's wrong, so he agrees by giving Dean a solid nod. Dean watches as this little brother, this grown man, this perfect product of many painstaking years of grief and hard work, fills him with pride.)

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Sup' Chapter 08

(Sam sits his right ass cheek down on the bed next to Jody. He tries to speak, but he really doesn't know what to say, so he leans down and gives her a kiss. His lips touch hers so softly; she can barely feel them but they are enticing and she wants more, so Jody reaches her left hand behind his head, and strokes his hair several times. This makes Sam feel real good; he moans, and starts getting caught up in these totally different feelings. Sam climbs onto the bed and straddles her; he even finds his voice.)

Sam: Jody... Do you want to feel good?

(She nods yes.)

Sam: Do you deserve to feel good?

(Again, she nods, yes.)

Sam: Okay, I agree, so Dean and I are going to make you feel really, really good, okay, but only under one condition.

(Jody's eyebrows rise in query.)

Sam: You cannot tell anyone; especially not any hunters about this night, okay?

(Jody gives Sam the smallest smile he's ever seen; it was genuine and loving, and Sam knew he could trust her. He kisses that smile, chastely, and takes her hand. Then Sam looks over to Dean, and tilts his head for Dean to do her, while he stays where he is. Dean gives Sam that rounded "why not" gesture, and goes to her. Dean rubs his dick against her pussy, to get her wet. When Sam feels her reacting to Dean, he slowly starts running his hands over her stomach, then along the insides of her arms, drawing his fingers ever closer to her breasts. Sam feels Dean thrust into to her hard, and before Dean could pull back, Sam squeezes her nipples. Jody jumps up and half off the bed from the incredible sensation: this spurs Dean on to go harder and faster, Sam's cock is springing up too, so he puts it between her tits, and presses them strongly against it to get friction. Everytime Dean slams into her; Sam pinches her nipples. Jody is writhing, and her arms are hitting the sides of the bed, but Dean is concerned that she still doesn't make any sounds. He takes Sam's left shoulder with his left hand, pulls him back, to whisper into Sam's right ear. The unexpected breath tickles Sam and he moans involuntary. Dean, having not meant to cause that, turns his head away from Sam, but Sam leans his head back and rests it on Dean's shoulder. Dean thought he did it to hear him, but Sam was thinking something else, that he wants to touch Dean, to make himself whole.)

Dean: Why is she so quiet? It's not right, can't she talk?

Sam: Do you want her to talk?

Dean: Yeah, Sam, she should make some kind of sounds, don't you think?

Sam: Okay, Dean.

(Dean pushes Sam forward off his shoulder and returns to fucking Jody.)

Sam: Jody... Do you like it when I do this?

(He rolls her nipples between his fingers; Jody's back arches slightly and she nods.)

Sam: Tell me, if you like it, say it!

(Jody wants to say it, hell she wants to scream it, but it just seems weird, difficult even.)

Sam: Tell me you like it, or I'll stop!

(Well, she sure doesn't want him to stop, so she finally manages to speak, but she has to turn away to do it.)

Jody: I like it.

(It was barely audible, and Sam can tell by the lack of reaction that Dean couldn't hear her.)

Sam: Louder!

Jody: I like it.

(Dean hears it this time, and just as Sam predicted, Dean changes his rhythm. )

Sam: Jody... Who is fucking your pussy right now?

Jody: Dean...

(Dean moans.)

Sam: That's right, who is fucking your tits right now?

Jody: Sam...

Sam: That's right. Do you want us to stop?

Jody: No.

Sam: Good, then all you have to do is to keep saying our names over and over, say us the way you feel us. You do that, and we'll make you very, very happy, okay?

(Jody didn't answer.)

Sam: Say them! Say them, now...say them you slut!)

(Jody doesn't know why, but calling her that turns her on. It also turns Dean on even more, and he needs to go faster.)

Jody: Dean, Dean.

(Sam pinches and rolls her nipples at the same time.)

Jody: Saaaaaaaam!

(Dean can hardly contain himself, hearing her scream "Sam" goes right through him; touching his very soul. Dean doesn't understand the strange affect Sam's name is having on him.)

Jody: Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaan!

(She screams as Dean slams into her real hard, and lingers there; concentrating more on Sam, and less on Jody. When Dean finally pulls back, Sam does the pinch/roll of her nipples again, and doesn't let go either.)

Jody: Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!

(Jody can't catch her breath; she's panting, writhing and hurting from pure need.)

Jody: Fuck me, Dean, faster, faster, Dean, Dean!

(Dean doesn't hesitate, he rams into her like a buzz-saw. Sam, can't keep up with Dean, so he just switches from pinching to long slow grazes from his palms, which suits her just fine.)

Jody: Sam...Sam, yes, oh, oh, oh yesssssss Sssssssam!

(The next thing she knows, she is coming, Dean feels it even before she does. He loosens himself to give her room to come. It's so powerful, it makes all kinds of sounds and Dean chuckles.)

Sam: See, Jody, I told you we'd make you happy.

(But Jody isn't paying any attention. She's in la-la land, with her eyes closed and a great big smile on her face. Sam reaches back, and takes Dean's right hand with his own. Dean wasn't expecting this, and has no time to countermand it, before Sam lays it down on the inner side Jody's left breast. But Sam doesn't let go, he leaves his hand atop Dean's and resting on Jody, while her chest rises and falls to her steady breathing. Dean can't decide if he wants Sam to let go, or not. His mind tells him yes, but his soul says no. So they just stay like this until she opens her eyes.)

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Sup' Chapter 09

(While they are waiting no words are spoken, but Sam hopes that Dean feels what he feels; the beating of Jody's heart, the trust, the love; these are the things that he knows Dean would never ask for even though he wants them, and never accept even though they are offered; but if they could just be there, no strings, no quid pro quo; then maybe, just maybe; Dean could have them.

Jody's eyes flutter open. She sees Sam on her right, and Dean on her left, but further back. She feels the weight on her chest and looks at their arms. With her right hand, she picks up Sam's arm and moves it to her right breast. Dean feels sad at the loss of Sam's hand and turns his face away, so neither of them will see that. )

Jody: Fair is fair.

(Sam gives her a slight smile of approval. But mostly, she's stalling; she isn't ready to go another round, but she isn't willing to leave, not this, not them, not now.)

Jody: I have a confession to make.

(Sam thought she'd say this was her first threesome. Dean thought she'd say this was the best she ever had.)

Jody: I love you boys, I did long before I ever met you.

(Sam and Dean scrunched up their faces in confusion. Jody laughs, which she instantly regrets because those muscles hurt now.)

Jody: I've known Bobby for a long time. It started after his wife died. He'd go drinking and driving, and I'd have to lock him up for the night. But this is a quiet town, and the nights could be very long, so to pass the time, I'd pull a chair up outside of his cell, and we'd talk; sometimes about his wife, and sometimes about his boys...

(Jody paused for effect. "His boys" rang in their ears. They heard him say it to them, but they never knew he'd reveal such a thing to strangers. Sam and Dean look at each other. Sam's heart is always on his sleeve, but few people could ever bring moisture to Dean though Sam can see his eyes water.)

Jody: Back then he told me all the usual things kids do; like when Sam learned how to walk, he didn't stop there, he started running, and (turning to Dean) you'd have to chase him all over the house. And how when you were 10, you wanted a bicycle, like the other school kids had, so he took you to his garage, and with every visit, he showed you how to make one, but it took a couple of years to find all the parts, put it all together and get it working. By the time it was done, Sam was older, and he wanted one too. So although you didn't have a chance to even try it, you gave it to Sam, you helped him on, and held it up until he could ride it by himself, and when he was done, he handed it back to you, and said "your turn".

And Bobby said that's when he realized how special you two boys were; that you had this most profound and unbreakable bond... And then he fell asleep. Every time I would bring Bobby in, he'd tell me more. Sometimes, I'd haul him to the station just so I could hear the latest adventures of Dean and Sam. Of course, we'd have to pretend we had strictly a law enforcement relationship; sometimes we'd even insult each other. But other times, we were like family, and "his boys", you boys, were his pride and joy; he lived for you, and after I lost my son, and my husband, I lived for his stories about you. Then after Bobby explained about monsters, and demons, he started telling me "my boys saved the world, today!" or, "Dean... Dean's gone" "Sam's gone" or "I almost lost both my boys last night".

But as he spoke with pride and love, there was a terrible sadness in his voice; not just because you could've died, but because even though you were his boys, you weren't his offspring.

(Jody didn't know what more to say, but apparently she had made her point. Tears were flowing from both of them, then from herself, too. )

Jody: Yeah, so...you don't have to worry about tonight. I know you are very private people. However, as legend has it, you are arrogant, egotistical narcissists, who care about no one but yourselves, not even each other. But I know that isn't true, especially now, tonight. You boys really are the brothers that Bobby said you were. Your secret is safe with me.

(She reaches up and wipes the tears from Sam's eyes then takes those fingertips to her lips, to taste them; she does the same thing with her other hand to Dean. It dawns on him now, just how special Jody is. He looks at Sam, who sees that the understanding is finally in Dean's eyes.)

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: In Honor of our boys, Jared and Jensen's Home State team, The Houston Astros being in the World Series, tonight, I am uploading more chapters. Although, The Rangers might be Jensen's team, Texas is Texas, and maybe they are Jared's team. In either case, should any of you want a distraction, here is something else to feast your eyes upon.

P.S Just curious, does anyone post reviews anymore?

Sup' Chapter 10

(As Jody licks and sucks on both sets of tears at the same time, she notices that Dean's are very salty, while Sam's are lighter and sweeter. She takes a very deep breath, her desire builds, and she moans. She takes Sam's hand, now partially wet with her saliva, and brings it down to his cock, wraps his fingers around it with her own interlaced between them, and starts to pump him. Sam turns his face first away, then back to look into her eyes, as his desire overrides his shame. She uses her other hand to repeat the same process with Dean, but he has no shame. He gets really into it. Dean takes his left hand and runs it all over her belly, making circles of comfort.)

Jody: Oh, God, Dean.

(But she doesn't want to leave Sam out, so she increases the grip and intensity on his cock. Sam groans, and breathes harder. He starts bucking slightly.)

Jody: Yeah, Sam, yeah, yeah, oh fuck.

(She lets go of his cock, Sam takes that as his cue to give her what she really needs. He gets up to give her just a quick kiss, but she pulls at him to stay and runs her fingers through his long, long hair.)

Jody: Sam, you're beautiful, you hair, oh God, I love the feel of it, so long, so silky, and it smells so good. Oh. Sam, oh, oh, Sam, fuck me, Sam, fuck me. Sam, fuck me now, please.

(She drops her hand to the mattress, and starts writhing just at the thought of Sam being inside her; he then goes to her pussy, and rubs his cock on the outside for just a moment. In the meantime, she crooks her finger to Dean, motioning him to come closer, while she gently tugs his dick towards her mouth. She tries to lick him, but her tongue is dry.

Dean can feel that and knows what she needs. He re-positions himself further back, and leans his face toward hers for a kiss. Dean wraps his lips over hers, and gives her his tongue and his spit. Then he pulls back gets on the bed, straddles her and gives her his dick instead. She runs her teeth up and down, making sure she scrapes the vein with her bottom set, and the crown with her top ones. Jody uses her tongue on his slit, and brings her right hand around his base for better control.

Dean looks for something to grip as he fights his need to come; he grabs the headboard, and groans loudly. Sam hears Dean's voice, and his need increases. He can't hold out much longer. But even with Dean in her mouth, Jody can smell Sam.)

Jody: Take it easy now, Sam, save some for later.

(Dean almost goes over the edge when he interprets that her desire isn't waning.)

Dean: Fuck!

(Jody giggles like a 17 year old. These boys make her feel like a teenager again. She starts to realize that this is what sex is all about, feeling young, acting young, being young.)

Jody: God, I should do this more often.

(A blush comes to her face. Dean sees how cute just a little color makes her otherwise pale cheeks. He reaches out to touch them. They are so hot it sends shivers down his spine. He wants to be in her pussy so badly. But he's pretty sure he's not going to get the chance.)

Sam: Jody, I'm, I'm sorry, I got to come.

Jody: Fuck me till you come, Sam.

(And he did, for about fifteen more seconds. Dean could feel the differences in Sam's tempo, and smiles, thinking he just might get to take Sam's place, soon enough. Dean carefully starts to take his dick away from Jody; she tilts her head in question. He scoots back and leans down to her ear.)

Dean: When he's done, I want my turn.

(Dean's brows go up, with that same look he uses on all the pretty girls and Jody smiles. He kisses her, and can taste all the different flavors she has had today. His owns sweaty dick, traces of his own cum, Sam's cum, traces of her own cum, his saliva, Sam's saliva and her own. He can't help but think "wow does that taste good."

Sam lets out a groan like a wild animal, and Dean starts to laugh, wondering if that's why Crowley calls him moose. Sam doesn't know what Deans is laughing about, but is certain that the joke must be on him, and tries to memorize that Dean is going to get a beat down, later.)

Jody: Hey guys?

(Jody spreads her legs wide, then closes her knees, then opens them again a few times, to entice Dean into action, but he can't stop his bouts of laughter. But Jody is not a novice, and this isn't her first rodeo, she knows exactly what to do when men won't pay attention to her.

She lays back on the bed and angles the pillows under her head, so she can see better, then she puts the fingers of her right hand into her mouth and gets them good and wet. Then she reaches her cunt, and dips them slowly into her hole; and in tiny little spurts, she pushes them in and out. Then with her left hand, she starts twisting her left nipple. She moans, and starts riding her fingers, pinching, riding, and fingering herself; and she was right.

Dean stops laughing.)

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Sup' Chapter 11

(But it's not soon enough. Jody wants more, all that talk about love and family has her ravenous.)

Jody: I have another confession... This isn't my first threesome.

(Both boys' brows rise.)

Jody: And I can tell you, we're missing out on the best parts.

(Sam and Dean exchange glances. Dean being a connoisseur of triple X movies complete with orgies; thinks he knows what she's referring to, but he also knows that Sam doesn't. He feels weird just watching single X movies.)

Dean: I don't think we want to go there...

Jody: Tough, you guys started this, now you have to finish it.

(Dean rubs his hand through the back of his hair; Sam looks at Dean for a clue. Dean's eyes are all ablaze, with that look of, good results; but too dangerous. Sam turns his face slightly away and asks her the question that Dean doesn't want to hear the answer to.)

Sam: What do you mean?

Jody: Double penetration. (Sam's brows go all the way up to his hairline.)

Sam: You're kidding, right?

(Jody smiles; realizing Sam has never done this, and if Dean ever did, he will never admit to it, and she can't help but think "this is going to be fun.")

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Sup' Chapter 12

(All these thoughts are running through Dean's head at super fast-forward speed "I know that term can have different meanings, it literally translates to two holes being filled, and is only boasted about if they are filled by a dick of two different guys, at the same time. We've already experienced one version of that, so that's not the one she's s referring to.

Another version is one anal insertion, and one vaginal insertion. However, there can be another version to be boasted about; one hole being filled by each penis of two men. On the one hand, I don't believe in anal fucking a woman; it's unnecessarily cruel, because she doesn't have a prostate to hit. The G spot can be hit without that canal. On the other hand; I'm not sure I want to be THAT close to Sam.")

Dean: Sam, would you excuse us, please.

Sam: What, why?

Dean: I, I need to discuss this with her.

Sam: What am I, five?

Dean: Sam...

(Sam yanks Dean's arm and takes him aside.)

Sam: What are you afraid of Dean?

(Dean shook his head, no, and put his hand over his mouth, like something is very, very wrong.)

Dean: Look, Sam, I got to draw the line, here. There are some things I just won't do, and this may, or may not be one of them. I just want to find out what she's thinking.

Sam: Okay Dean, but why do I have to leave?

Dean: Because I don't want you to hear it; I don't want you to know it. Hell, I don't even want you to think it!

Sam: Dean, I learned about women by watching you, by watching you Dean. I learned from you then, and I can learn from you now.

(Dean is getting so turned on at the thought of being watched by Sam, that his legs start to shake.)

Dean: Okay Sam...

(Dean goes over to Jody, and waits for Sam to join him. He again holds one hand across his mouth as he asks.)

Dean: Jody... one hole, or two?

(Jody lifts her eyebrows and lets them fall, just once. Dean shifts his eyes. A flood of emotions fill his chest. Sam's mouth goes agape. He was expecting the other answer.)

Sam: Is that even possible?

(Jody smiles very wide, and Sam can see all her pearly whites.)

Dean: Jody... If, and Only IF; then only because you're right, we did start this, and this is our fault, but this never happened. You hear me!

(Then with a tone so deep, in a voice so low, and so spooky, that it would make even the most powerful and unkillable monster pee in his pants; Dean continues to say.)

Dean: If I ever find out that you told anyone we did this, I will personally kill them, and then kill you.

(But Jody isn't scared; she doesn't believe all those stories. She really thinks Dean and Sam are normal kids, who fight and destroy monsters.

Sam, however, knows Dean means what he said, even though, he doesn't have the Mark of Cain, anymore, and even though he's not a Demon right now, Sam is 100% certain that Dean would kill Jody if this ever got out.)

Sam: Now I see why you wanted me to leave; you didn't want me to know you would threaten her.

(Dean rolls his head in a "Well, yeah, dude" motion, and Sam just looks up and shakes his head. Jody had seen this before, but hadn't known what it meant. "Fucking cute" she thinks, and smiles. But nothing is happening so Jody goes back to pleasuring herself. Dean and Sam find themselves watching her and getting extremely aroused. Sam is hard again, in record time, and Dean still hasn't had a chance to come a second time yet.)

Dean: This is brutal, man.

Sam: So, what do we do?

Dean: Well, I don't know about you Sam, but I'm gonna fuck her brains out.

(Dean approaches her. She stops, and raises her right foot, to block him.)

Jody: Sorry, Dean...it's a package deal only; no onesies!

(Dean growls, and turns around to Sam.)

Dean: Son of a Bitch!

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Sup' Chapter 13

(Jody goes back to fucking her fingers, and pretends to be writhing. Dean pours himself a drink, and downs it in one gulp; he refills the glass for Sam, and hands it to him.)

Sam: What's this for?

Dean: To get drunk, Sam; what do you think?

(Sam thinks "Dean can't get drunk on standard booze, he needs 160 proof at least; 180 would be better. What's he trying to pull?"

Then he looks at Jody, and sees her watching them, and realizes this is for her benefit. Sam downs the drink in two gulps, and hands the glass back to Dean. He refills it three more times, downing full glasses as fast as a regular guy downs shots, then fills it again for Sam, who follows suit. Dean takes the glass, fills it one more time, and turns to Sam.)

Dean: Dude, do you want to do this?

Sam: There's a first time for everything.

Dean: Yeah, there always was.

(Sam looks at Dean and wonders.)

Dean: Are you sure Sam, I wouldn't want to corrupt you?

Sam: Dean, I drank demon blood, how much more could I possibly be corrupted?

(Jody thinking "Say what? I must have heard him wrong.")

Dean: Okay, Sam.

(He brings the glass to Jody and offers it to her. She takes a break from her activities.)

Jody: Thanks, Dean, don't mind if I do.

(Dean waits patiently for her to finish. As soon as the last drop passes her lips, Dean belts it out of her hand and it goes flying across the room. He wants her to know this is serious business, and he isn't playing around. Then he hisses.)

Dean: Never ask for what you want, you just might get it.

(Jody is so aroused; it's like Dean flipped some "on" switch in her brain. She's pretty sure she's halfway through an orgasm right now, but she hides it. Dean pulls her roughly from the bed, but wraps his arms tightly, yet lovingly around her.)

Dean: Sam, get on the bed and lay on you back.

(Sam complies, he opens his knees halfway, not knowing what he's really supposed to be doing, but he's getting more turned on just showing himself off.)

Dean: Sam, scoot back some will ya?

(Sam moves towards the headboard. Dean picks up Jody, like she weighs nothing, and gently places her, face up, on top of Sam, being careful not to hit his head with hers. Sam instinctively wraps his arms around her, so that each hand lands on her opposite breast. Then Dean climbs onto the bed, straddling her, just inside of Sam's feet. He pulls Jody's body down to just the right place. Dean sees that Sam's hands are otherwise occupied, so he takes matters into his own.)

Dean: Forgive me dude, but you agreed.

(With his right hand, Dean takes Sam's cock and places it at the entrance to Jody's vagina.)

Sam: Dude!

(He protests. But Dean gives him that, I told you so look, and Sam stops. Dean can see that Jody is soaking wet. He looks at her suspiciously, but then dismisses his thoughts. He pushes the crown of Sam's cock into her tunnel. This is so erotic; Jody arches her back at the mere touch. Then with his left hand, Dean puts his own dick in. Again, just past the crown, it's difficult because Jody is tight, and Sam's cock is not at the best angle, at least not yet. Dean grabs under Sam's knees, and pulls him down towards himself, and then he pushes both Sam and himself deeper inside of Jody. Although her walls are enjoying being stretched and contorted, her womb is aching. Dean starts very slowly thrusting into her. He thought he was going to have to tell Sam to do it too, but his cock is riding Dean's, forward and back, forward and back. Unfortunately for them, Jody's back arches, and she accidentally pushes them out; now Dean has to do all of that over again.)

Jody: (Breathing hard.) Dean, once you guys are in, you have to force them to stay in, no matter what I do, push back.

(Dean knew that, but he wanted her to say it. Dean takes Sam's cock again. Sam moans. Dean has the most incredible desire, to put it in his mouth, but resists. He puts it in her, and quickly follows it with his own. He pushes Sam's legs further apart, to get access to more of his cock. Then he tucks his knees tightly under Sam's thighs, just at the base of his ass, so that he can exert more force against her. In the meantime Jody is moaning, and groaning, and when Sam squeezes her nipples, her breath catches in her throat and her voice hits an octave almost as deep as Dean's. Sam is going crazy with desire, and starts bucking them, forgetting that everything he does, also affects everything Dean is doing. Dean tries his best to move with them, but Sam is getting faster and stronger as he goes. Jody feels that she wants to come, and warns Dean.)

Jody: Dean...Push!

(Dean uses all hid might to hold them inside of her as she screams and comes, her body bends at the waist in pain. Sam feels her pushing, clamping, and sliding, along his cock, that plus Dean's dick is more than Sam can handle, and with a short deep groan, Sam comes too. This is making them entirely too wet and wild for Dean to hold, so he pulls out, and lets them go. The force of her pussy, and Sam's cum, are so strong, liquids go shooting out of her, and so does Sam's cock, and Dean has to turn his face away, to not get sprayed. Jody falls back hard onto Sam's chest. It makes him jump, and he is so sensitive now, the sudden jerking motions hurts, and he yelps. Dean is thoroughly upset, both of them have come yet again, and he hasn't.

So, Dean gets up, goes to the table, and strums his fingers on the cool Formica top. He picks up the bottle and takes a swig.)

Dean: I wish this was 180 proof.

(He sets the bottle down hard against the surface. The loud crack sends a jolt right through Sam's body, and he jumps. This accidentally rolls Jody off of Sam, and onto her side. Sam's body is completely satisfied, but his soul is feeling Dean's anger. Sam drags himself off the bed to tend to Dean.)

Sam: Dean, what's wrong?

(Sam's voice is so innocent, so pure, that Dean doesn't have the heart to tell him.)

Dean: Nothing, Sam, nothing. Go back to bed.

(Sam goes to his own bed, because he knows he can't stay awake another minute; plops down on his face, and immediately falls asleep. Jody is still in Dean's bed, and she is now snoring. So, Dean decides to do what he always does when he feels lonely and pissed off; he will go for a drive.)

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Sup' Chapter 14

(Dean feels a need to get out, to scream, to fight; to kill. He starts to get dressed, and finds the glass they were drinking from over by the radiator; it's cracked now, but that's just as well, the bottle is near empty. He drops it into the trash can, takes the last swallow of whiskey, and places the bottle in alongside the glass. Dean isn't spent, not for a long-shot, but he has no trouble zipping his jeans shut. And even though his tee shirt is back on, he feels a chill go through his body, so he picks up his flannel one, and slips his arms into the sleeves; the soft fabric is soothing his skin, but not his soul. A ghost would not be his first choice in monsters tonight, there's not much fun in killing them. But it's all that's available, so the fight will have to do.

Dean opens Sam's laptop, still sitting on the table since before their argument began. He sees that Sam managed to identify the culprit in question, just like he always does; "Sam, the answer-man". He finds the file Sam made, it has everything Dean needs; name, body disposal via cremation, family address, and that the location of the urn is upon the mantle there, plus a psychological profile, explaining why this ghost hates men who are tall, and good looking, with short-hair.

Dean copies down what he needs, turns off the laptop, and puts it away. He goes over to Jody and lays a soft kiss on her temple. Then he goes to Sam, and puts his hand on the back of Sam's shoulder. He lets it linger there, until he can pull himself together, take a deep breath, and finally drag himself away, wondering if he will ever see his brother, again.

Dean drives quietly to the family home. It's empty, no cars, no people; no pets. Dean checks for an alarm system and cameras, there are none. He easily picks the lock and begins to search the house from top to bottom; except for the urn, it seems completely cleaned out. But Dean doesn't give up. He knows there must be something keeping that ghost here. He goes outside to search the grounds. There's no picnic table, no swing-set, no lawn-chairs, not even a clothesline. He makes his way towards the backdoor, and when he puts his hand on the knob, he feels a piece of fabric.

It was old and worn, like a rag, and in the dark he couldn't make out what it was. He just puts it in his pocket. Dean goes back inside and checks the urn; it definitely has a person's remains, but it occurs to Dean, that even though he was cremated, he wasn't salted. His Dad once told him, "Salt and Burn, there's a reason for everything". So Dean takes some salt from a pouch in his jacket, dumps it into the urn, and shakes it thoroughly.

But now he has to make sure whether or not it works, so he goes to his car, rolls down all the windows, and drives toward where the killings were taking place; a stretch of winding road in the thick woods. He slows down when the curves become pronounced. He sees what looks like gaps between the trees, just big enough for Baby to get through, so they go deep enough into the forest, to disappear into the brush. Dean cuts the engine, and turns off the lights.

He gets out, and reaches into the backseat for a beer from the cooler. It is tepid now, but it will still feel good going down. Then he leans in through the driver's window, to pick up the crowbar.

There was no warning; one minute Dean was okay, the next, there was a ghostly hand ripping him along his right side from his back, clear through to his chest. Dean screams, but he's able to grab the crowbar on the seat, and cut it through the apparition. Dean is now bleeding heavily, but a small smile crosses his face. His shirts are soaked, and more blood is dripping down onto the seat. Dean touches the wound with both sides of his right hand; then he has to use the door to push himself up. But Dean doesn't care. His blind rage won't let him. All he can think about is how much he wants to destroy. But he knows now, that's he's a sitting duck, and he'd much rather that the ghost be the prey.

Dean grabs the shotgun and walks a few feet to a rather clear spot. He thinks it to be a good place to make a stand. Dean waits and watches, sure enough the ghost reappears. Dean shoots it and it vanishes, but just for a few seconds, then it comes back with a vengeance. It knocks the gun out of Dean's hand from behind, but Dean still has the crowbar, he slashes at the ghost again and again, but it just keeps coming back. Dean manages to find the gun and shoot the ghost, but it doesn't give up easily. It chases Dean all through the forest; and he chases it.

Dean fires at the ghost, several different times throughout the chase, and the ghost scratches Deans face and neck, everytime it catches him. This time, though, the ghost takes its hands and squeezes Dean with all its might, trying to crush his bones.

But as Dean goes down to his knees, his thumb gets caught on something sticking out of his pocket; it's s the piece of fabric he picked up from the door knob. He wonders if this might be the item keeping the ghost here. Dean rolls over onto his good side, looking for the lighter he keeps in his right hand jacket pocket. The ghost strikes at him again, it catches Dean's right side; the one that's already hurting and bleeding, the pain makes Dean scream again. He tries with all his might to get his lighter to start during their scuffle. Finally after three tries it flames up and Dean holds the fabric to the lighter. As it catches fire he can better make out its shape; it looks like a necktie; he watches as the ghost screams, burns, and disappears into the night.

Breathing hard, and feeling the exhilaration, Dean is calming down into the peace that his soul needs. He suffered, but he survived, now he's reassured that he's supposed to be here, for whatever reason, he lives another day; or does he? The pain is rearing its ugly head. Dean tries to get up more than once. He rolls onto his knees, and uses a tree branch to pull himself up. He tries to go back to the Impala, but he's disoriented, and it's too dark. But he knows the temperature will drop another ten degrees, and at the rate he is bleeding, he might die of exposure. So he walks into the wind, hoping it will keep him from passing out. But he doesn't get far, before he collapses.)

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Sup' Chapter 15

(The afternoon sunshine is streaming brightly through their west facing motel windows, and Sam tries to ignore it, but after a few minutes he opens his eyes, and looks around. He sees Jody sleeping in Dean's bed. He looks at the table; it's bare, and both chairs are empty. Sam starts to worry, he gets up and goes to the bathroom, the door is wide open and Dean isn't there. After Sam relieves himself, and washes his hands, he looks out the window. Baby is gone. Sam takes a shower and puts on a fresh change of clothes. He finds that the clothes he wore yesterday are still on the floor, but Dean's aren't. He checks the bottom motel drawer where Dean puts his dirty clothes, but they aren't there. He concludes that Dean left last night and never came back. He texts him, but gets no reply, so he calls him; it goes straight to voicemail. Now Sam is really worried.

He goes around to the other side of Dean's bed, by the door, to wake Jody up. As he passes the table, his toe strikes the trash can. There he sees the empty bottle of whisky that Dean started last night, and the glass that got cracked when Dean belted it out of Jody's hand. Sam wakes Jody with a pat and a shove.)

Sam: Jody, Jody, wake up.

(She stirs, but still foggy from sex and sleep, she doesn't even open her eyes. Sam rocks her till she does.)

Sam: Jody, wake up, Jody, do you know where Dean is? Jody!

(Sam yells; he's really frustrated. He doesn't know where Dean is, or why he won't answer him, and now she doesn't answer him either. He gently slaps her face a few times, although she doesn't feel it, the sound is rousing her. Jody opens her eyes to the sight of a gorgeous fresh-clean, Sam. A smile graces her face, as memories of last night come flooding back to her. She blushes. When she begins to speak, her voice sounds ten years younger.)

Hi, Sam!

(She blushes even more now; and feels like a silly school girl with her first real life crush.)

Sam: Hi, Jody, do you know where Dean is?

(Jody looks at the foot of the bed, that's the last place she remembers him being, then she looks around the room, hoping something will jog her memory.)

Jody: No, I don't know. I've no idea.

(Sam believes her. Whenever Dean is pissed; it's just like him to go off half-cocked, and not tell anybody. Sam starts thinking back to last night. He recalls the sequence of events, but in reverse chronological order; "Nothing, go back to bed ", the sound of the near empty bottle slamming on the table, the feeling of the best orgasm he ever had, the different positions, his orgasms, her orgasms, Dean's "ut oh".)

Sam: Shit! Dammit! No! Oh, God, Oh no. Dammit all to hell!

(Sam is pacing, back and forth; running his hands against his scalp, and over his hair.)

Jody: Easy, there, Tiger!

Sam: Don't call me that!

(Only Dean and Dad could ever call him Tiger, and only Dean is allowed to call him Sammy. Jody sits up, not caring that she's totally naked in full daylight.)

Jody: Jesus, Sam, what's wrong?

Sam: Dean...wasn't, well let's just say he wasn't thoroughly satisfied last night, that's why he left, and if I know Dean, and I do, he would have been pissed; angry. Do you know what that means?

(Jody shakes her head.)

When Dean gets like that, he needs to kill to feel better. Oh, he'll tell you, he's cured, losing the Mark and being purified of becoming a Demon, has him all back to normal. But he's not! He never really got over being in Hell; he still likes to kill, he loves to stab, and tear, and rip with his bare hands. I still see that in his eyes, and it's gotten far worse since Castiel has been gone.

(Jody is beginning to think she's been wrong; "they aren't boys, they're men; real men with real problems and very real baggage. Maybe they grew up after Bobby died." All that Jody can think to do, is to get dressed and get out, before she gets dragged into the middle of whatever it is that Dean is going to do. She starts with her bra, and her panties, but when she looks for her shirt, all she finds is bits and pieces. Dean had literally ripped it to shreds, just like Sam described. A huge wave of fear washes over her. "Is this the man I had sex with? Why did I do such a thing?" But then she remembers the feelings he elicited from her. He made her feel safe, protected, and needed and Sam made her feel young, wanted, desired. Having both of them was sexual overload. She shakes off these feelings, finds her pants, and puts them on.

Sam is still pacing. He's trying to think of where Dean would go to find a monster to kill, and then he remembers the argument they were having when Jody showed up. There was a Ghost killing short-haired men. Yes that's the one Dean would go kill, especially after what Jody said last night, Dean would be taking it personally.)

Sam: Jody, we need to go after Dean.

(Jody sucked her teeth. "Damn, I took too long." Sam can tell by the way she turned her head away, that she doesn't want to do this. He's taken aback. This is all her fault, had she not interfered, Dean would be safe, and the Ghost would be gone. But Sam can't ask her to risk her life.)

Sam: I need your car.

(Jody knows fully well, that she can't loan them her squad car, and being the Sheriff, she should know what they are doing, and how much damage control would be necessary. She feels the fun is over and it's time to go back to work.)

Jody: I'll drive! (She said with spunk.) 

(Jody is driving. Sam has called Dean four times over the last 15 minutes. Jody can tell Sam is losing it.)

Jody: I'm sure he's alright, Sam.

(He doesn't acknowledge her, because if he did, they would have to formulate a discussion, either to prove or disprove her statement and Sam doesn't want to believe she could be wrong. Jody sees him start to shake. She puts her hand on top of his, but Sam takes his hand out from under hers. He doesn't want comfort, he doesn't want sympathy; he doesn't want to be vulnerable; for Dean's sake; he needs to be strong, powerful, invincible, and by God, he will be all of those things for Dean; even if they are the last things he will ever do.)

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N So, The Astros and the Dodgers have one game each in the World Series. Game 3 is tonight, so here is more of the story. Go Houston!

Sup' 16

(The road starts to become less of houses with lawns, and more of thick wooded areas. Sam knows it won't be long before they are in the spot of the first attack.)

Jody: It's getting rustic out here. What are we looking for?

Sam: Just up ahead, around that bend is where the first attack took place.

Jody: What attack?

Sam: You know, it was in all the papers. Dean and I think it's a Spirit.

Jody: What? You mean to tell me the short-haired-man killer is a ghost?

(Sam just nods. Now that they have made the turn, he looks for any indications that his brother may have been here.)

Sam: Slow down.

(Jody complies. She notices that he is scanning the trees, so she does the same. Another five hundred yards down the road, he sees a glow.)

Sam: Stop!

(Before the wheels are completely still, Sam is out of the car and running into the woods. Then, Jody gets out, puts her hand on her holster, and carefully follows him. A beam of blistering white light, is beckoning them. After about ten long minutes, Jody finds Sam, his knees are bent and he is looking intently into the Impala's driver's side window. A shiver goes down her spine and she gets the feeling, that whatever it is that Sam is seeing, it can't be good. Jody approaches slowly, so as to not startle him. Sam sees her out of the corner of his eye, and gets up. The look on his face is not pleasant. She walks towards the car, to find out if Dean is dead. Sam considers stopping her, but thinks better of it. Tentatively, she eases up to the windshield, and peers inside. Although Dean is not in the car, the front seat is covered in blood. Sam takes his key and opens the trunk. He inventories the weapons. One of the salt-guns isn't there, and neither is the cast iron crowbar. Sam takes the other salt-gun, the remaining half box of ammo, and an iron lug-wrench.)

Jody: Sam...

(Sam knows what she wants to say, and he knows what he wants to believe.)

Sam: If Dean proceeded on foot, in the dark, so must we.

(Sam's tracking skills aren't as good as Dean's, but he must now rely on them anyway. He tries to think, which way Dean would go if he were hurt and it was too dark to find the road, or the car. Sam thinks Dean would try to stay in a straight line. Their Dad taught them, that the worst thing you can do when you are lost, is go around in circles, yet that is what the body tends to do, you need to find something to focus on. So he closes his eyes and listens. He hears birds, insects chirping, and branches waving in the wind. He thinks it odd, how there is no creek, no power lines, no man made anything. But Sam doesn't know if it was windy last night, or if these insects were out. The best he can assume is most of those birds were asleep. So, he blocks out the birds in his mind; it's just the insects and the wind. And Sam knows Dean hates insects, so he goes with the wind. Sam also learned that it's easier to follow the wind when it's on your face. Jody hasn't a clue what Sam is doing, walking around with his eyes closed half the time, but she tags along regardless. But while Sam is blinding himself, Jody is straining her eyes, looking for any signs of Dean. They've been walking for hours, and haven't found him. Sam starts to think he chose the wrong point of focus; that is until Jody spots something weird.)

Jody: Sam? What's that?

(There was something shiny on a tree branch. They went to investigate. It seems a dark shade of red, and is thicker in some spots than others. Sam is pretty sure it's blood. Sam touches it with his fingers and feels its consistency.)

Jody: Blood.

(Sam nods.)

Sam: Human.

(Then he brings his fingers to his nose and smells it, before he takes out a tissue, tastes the blood and then wipes it off his tongue. Jody can't believe Sam would do such a thing; put himself at risk like that; he couldn't know whose blood that is, or what diseases they might have. But Sam did know, he knew it was Dean's blood, God knows he's touched it, smelled it, and tasted it so many times, he'd know it anywhere.

It wasn't much further that Sam saw something else shining in the setting sunlight. He rushes over to the cylindrical piece of metal. It's a shotgun shell, with just a few grains of salt stuck to its rim.)

Sam: We're getting close.

(But night will soon be falling once again, and if the Ghost is still alive, he doesn't want to alert it. So they just keep going, following the wind and the trail of shells, until it stops. Then Sam goes deathly still.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Sup' 17

(Jody bumps into Sam. But he doesn't look at her, instead he is looking at the salt-gun Dean had had, and just a few feet in front of them is the crowbar. Sam uses his eyes fully to scan for Dean, but doesn't see him.)

Sam: His weapons; Dean must have made his last stand here.

(Jody looks for him too, but comes up empty.)

Jody: Then where is he?

(Sam closes his eyes one more time and listens; he hears Jody's heart racing; her breaths; shallow and uneven, but that's good, because Dean's will be the opposite. He hears the bugs, and some birds, and the wind. He slams his eyes closed even tighter and really concentrates. Finally, he senses Dean. Sam races in that direction, and there, on the far side of a huge tree, is his bleeding brother.)

Sam: Dean, Dean!

(Sam falls to his knees in front of him. Dean reaches his arm out to Sam's shoulder, to give him a pat.)

Dean: I got him, Sam, I got him. He thought he had me, tried to take it from me; but I spun around and took it back. It was a tie, Sam. Can you believe it? A stupid tie, but I burned it, I won.

(Sam smiles at Dean, like it was the best story he ever heard, because at this moment, it's exactly how Sam feels.)

Sam: Yeah, you got him, Dean.

(He puts his arm under Dean's shoulder, and lifts him to his feet.)

Sam: And I've got you. Can you walk?

(Dean just nods.)

Sam: Let's go.

Jody: Put him in the back seat of my squad car. We'll call the hospital from there. With the lights and siren, we can be there in a jiffy.

Dean: No, Baby. What about Baby?

Sam: She's steel, she'll be fine Dean.

Jody: That wound must be infected, he's delirious.

Sam: No, he's just Dean.

(They get about 60 feet, before Sam feels Dean stop.)

Dean: Sammy, I don't feel so good.

(Dean starts to fall and becomes unconscious. But this is par for the course for Sam. He throws Dean over his shoulder.

They finally arrive at the hospital. The cover story is Dean got torn up on abandoned construction equipment while playing tag football in the woods in the dark, with Sam. As they walk past various work stations, and other rooms, Jody is noticing the nurses are ogling Sam and fawning all over Dean.)

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Sup' 18

(After the prior night, Dean still smells like sweat and sex. Two nurses who look like Betty and Veronica are assigned to take Dean's gurney to the ER. They start arguing.)

Betty: I want the front.

Veronica: No, I get the front.

Betty: No you had it last time, it's my turn.

Veronica: Get your paws off my man!

Betty: He's mine!

(A struggle ensues. Jody and Sam go running back to Dean.)

Jody: Hold it!

(But they don't stop.)

Jody: Ladies, ladies!

(They pay her no mind, Dean is getting shaken back and forth. Sam grabs the gurney to hold it in place. Jody uses her two fingers to produce a high pitched whistle. Finally, they stop.)

Jody: This man is a patient, not a hunk of meat, and you will treat him accordingly. Do I make myself clear?

Betty: Yes, Sheriff.

Veronica: Oh, he's a hunk, alright.

(Jody stares her down.)

Veronica: Yes, Sheriff.

(Both nurses take the front from either side; they walk down the hallway trying not to let the end hit the walls.)

Jody: Have you ever seen the likes?

Sam: Yeah, with Dean, yeah, all the time. You should see what happens when he's conscious.

(Jody just shakes her head.

Once in the Emergency Room; the female trauma doctor examines his wounds. It's her job to determine the extent of his injuries and whether or not they will need on operating room. She pours her body over a now half conscious Dean, while she tries to pour over his wounds. The nurses are watching, and giving the trauma doctor, the evil eye. After she sees a disturbing injury, she calls for them to open the OR. Then she goes into the waiting room.)

Trauma Dr: I'm Doctor Quartermaine. Are you the family of Dean Wesson?

Sam: Yes doctor, how is he?

Dr. Quartermaine: He's stable, but needs surgery.  
How are you related?

Sam: I'm his cousin, but we're very close.

Jody: I'll say.

Dr. Quartermaine: Hello, Sheriff, do you know this family?

Jody: Intimately.

(She gives a flat smile. Sam chokes back a gasp.)

Dr. Quartermaine: They are taking him up to the OR now. We'll let you know when he's better.

Sam: Thank you, doctor.

(Hours later, the female anesthesiologist, Dr. Quartermaine, and the two nurses, are all huddled around Dean in the recovery room. After a short while, he wakes up.)

Dean: Four beautiful women? I must still be dreaming.

(He gives them "that Dean look" and they all swoon.)

Dr; Quartermaine: Good to have you back, Mr. Wesson. How do you feel?

(Dean sighs, if his name is Wesson instead of Winchester, it's not a dream.)

Dean: I feel great. But, is Sam here?

Dr. Quartermaine: Oh, the man who brought you in? Yes, he's in the waiting room.

Dean: Good. So ladies... What are your names?

(After another couple of hours of "what's your sign, and your favorite music"; Dr Quartermaine finally gets paged to handle another arrival. Once she pulls herself away, she remembers to tell Sam that Dean is awake.)

Dr. Quartermaine: He's awake now; you can see him as soon as they find him a room.

Sam: Thanks, Doc.

(Jody. I need to get back to the station. Call me when you want a lift back to Dean's car.

Sam: Thanks, Jody.

(Sam takes her hand atop his own, and pats it, just once.)

Sam: Thank you, for everything.

Jody: It was a one-time fun-time, Sam; let's just leave it at that.

(Jody walks away. It took every fiber of her being to do so, but she knows they are not the type to be tied down, and she wasn't going to kid herself into believing otherwise.)

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Sup' 19

(More than two weeks after her incredible night with the macho-duo, Jody has been feeling queasy nearly every day, along with some minor headaches and hot flashes. And although only in her early 40s, Jody thinks she might be going through the change; maybe that, or she caught a new strain of flu, either way, she took a trip to her doctor's office. They sent her blood to a lab for tests, and told her to come back in a couple of days. This is nothing new, but when she came in for the results, the doctor told her three words that would forever change her life.)

Doctor: Congratulations, you're pregnant!

(Jody doesn't know what to say, or do. She just walks out of the doctor's office and goes back to her squad car. But the doctor isn't worried, this is common for unmarried women, and they always come back. However, Jody isn't an ordinary woman, she's a Sheriff, a cop, strong and bullheaded; perhaps she will need some coaxing. He goes to his receptionist.)

Doctor: Call her pharmacy and give her the prescriptions I listed in her file. Then make a follow-up appointment for the good Sheriff, say a month from today, call her a week in advance and let her know, okay? Thank you, Margaret.

(But the doctor walks away before she could answer him. Three weeks go by, when Jody gets a call.)

Margaret: The doctor would like to see you again; how about next week, or the week after?

(Jody is terrified, but agrees, and shows up early for that consultation. The worst thing about going to the doctor's office, are the difficult medical questions. It took her nearly an hour to answer them all. But finally she gets to see the doctor.)

Dr: Okay, let's see now. Have you been taking the medicines I prescribed?

Jody: Yes, Doctor.

Dr: And you have no pain, no adverse symptoms, your stomach is better and so are the headaches, is that right?

Jody: Yes.

Dr: Good, glad to hear that. Now it says you think you conceived about 7 weeks ago.

Jody: Yes.

Dr: And you haven't had sex after that?

Jody: No.

Dr: Okay, and not for at least 3 months before that, correct?

Jody: Right.

Dr: And back then you used a condom, yes?

Jody: Yes.

Dr: Were you now trying to get pregnant?

Jody: N-no.

Dr: Then why didn't you use a condom this time?

(Jody: "The hard questions, why does he have to ask me the hard questions"?)

Jody: It just wasn't in the cards, Doc.

Dr: Okay Jody... You marked that you know who the father is, but you didn't cite his name, why?

(Jody: "Another hard question.")

Jody: Privacy.

Dr: Uh huh. Tell me, Jody, whose privacy are you trying to protect his or yours?

Jody: Theirs.

Dr: Excuse me; did you say "theirs"?

Jody: Y-yes?

(Jody strained to get that answer out. "How do I explain; where would I even begin?").

Dr. Okay, Jody, let's have it.

(Jody is tongue tied.)

Dr. Come on.

(The doctor closes the door.)

Dr: Spill!

(Jody tries to think of the easiest way to tell him, but what does she say. "Logic, use logic, like in a report, yes, okay I'll file an audio report; clear, concise, informative.")

Jody: Well, see, there are these two brothers...

(This is harder than she thought, her stomach is clenching, and her body is craving Sam and Dean, so badly now.)

Jody: And there was this argument, and then there's this-ahem ruler, and I had to, well I just had to measure! And well, they're pranksters, you see, and there were lessons to be had, oh, lots and lots of lessons, and well you know there was two of them and only one of me, and then, things, well they got good, oh, sooooo good, but well, I had to try to prank them back, right, I mean I couldn't just let them get away with that, but then they turned the tables on me and it was super-fantastic, and, and, and... The next thing I knew we were, oh we were soooo together and it was so like, oh It was just so good and, and, and... Well what's a girl to do?

(The doctor thought he had heard everything...but now, he's rethinking that. He really couldn't follow her; except for one word that stood out in his mind..."brothers". He writes it down on her chart.)

Dr: Come back in 4 weeks. But before you go, I want you to take these pamphlets.

(He hands her several different booklets,)

Dr: Read them, no matter what you think or feel, read all of them for the knowledge alone. Remember, you're on a deadline!

(He said, without any further discussion. Jody looks at the titles; half of them were about abortion, the other about how pregnancy works. But Jody knew all about abortion; she had to, she's a cop. Not to mention she's been raising two teenage girls, and she knows about pregnancy, she was a Mom. But she would take the books home to read anyway, and puts them in her purse.)

Jody: Okay Doc.

(Four weeks later, Jody returns. The doctor is wearing his serious face.)

Dr. Jody, how are you feeling?

Jody: Fat, I starting showing already.

Dr: Well, you do look a little on the large side, let's try an ultrasound.

(In the exam room, Jody is hooked up and the doctor is looking at the screen, as he moves the transducer, and he picks up 2 distinct heartbeats.)

Dr: Well there now, that's no surprise is it? You're a little big because you have 2 babies. Congratulations, twins.

Jody: Twins?

(She starts hyperventilating, but this too is common, and the doctor knows exactly how to calm her.)

Dr: Deep breath, in and out, in and out. Don't worry, Jody, it's all good. Nothing I haven't come across hundreds of times. And I can see that these are fraternal twins. Would you like to know if they are boys or girls?

Jody: Yes, Doc. Tell me.

Dr: They are both boys. All looks well.

(He puts down the equipment, disposes of his gloves and smiles to her. When he starts to write on her chart, he sees the word "brothers" is in bold letters from his last entry. And his happiness starts to fade.)

Dr: The nurse will help you get cleaned up. (As the doctor leaves, he pulls nurse Dixie aside and tells her quietly.)

Dr: Give me about 10 minutes; then send her into my office.

(He rushes back to his office and pulls out a medical book to familiarize himself with the one situation the good doctor has never faced. As Jody walks in, he puts the book down.)

Dr: Come in, Jody, and close the door.

(She does, and sits down.)

Dr: Jody, remember, last time you were here, I told you, that you were on a deadline?

Jody: Yes.

Dr: So, did you decide that you have no interest in options?

(Jody has to think for a few seconds.)

Jody: Last time I was here, you were so direct, now you've beating around the bush, what gives Doc?

Dr: As a medical professional, it is my job to cater to the best interests of your health, but I also feel that I am obligated to refrain from influencing you in any other manner. Simply put; I don't want you blaming me later.

(He chuckles.)

Dr: So before we proceed, I have to know what choice you made.

(Jody thinks about this. "Is something wrong with the babies, or, oh no, oh please, don't tell me I have to get the father involved.")

Jody: What's this all about?

(He sighs)

Dr: Look Jody, I'm not going to lie to you. Fraternal twins are not all that uncommon, but in your case, there may be added complications... I believe you told me a story, the last time you were here, and even though, I didn't quite follow what you were saying, I got one striking piece of information, and I would just like to verify it with you, if you don't mind.

(Jody nods.)

Dr: Did you? A-A-Are they?

(Now the doctor is tongue tied.)

Dr: Am I to understand that there could be...that there were two men, who could be the father?

(Jody: "There's the Doc I know, the one with the hard questions.")

Jody: That's right.

(She drops her head in shame.)

Dr: Did you discuss your pregnancy with them?

Jody: No, Doc, I wanted to, but, then the father might want to get involved in my life, even get married, and it's not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing his gorgeous face; or seeing _his_ cute face; everyday, but these guys, they're on the road all the time, and it would just be too complicated. I know it's wrong, but I just don't have any good solution right now.

(The doctor gets up from his chair, comes around the desk, reaches out to her and tilts her chin back up.)

Dr: Jody...if there are two separate babies, and two separate men...

(She looks into his eyes, as he hits her with cold hard facts.)

Dr: Have you ever heard the word Superfecundation?

(She ever so slightly shakes her head no, and tries to drop it again, but the good doctor, won't let go.)

Dr: It means separate fertilizations, Jody; each baby could have a different father.

(It was a good thing that the doctor is holding her chin, because Jody passes out.)

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Another Texas ballgame, another chapter. Go Houston!

Sup' 20

Dr: Dixie! Margaret! I need some help in here, right away!

(He yelled hoping they would hear him, as he held Jody's head and shoulders, Margaret comes flying into his office with Dixie, right behind her They help the doctor move her to an open exam room, and put her on the table. After a moment, her eyes open.)

Dr: Stay still, Jody, I want you to remain there for the next fifteen minutes. And while you're waiting, I have to ask...

("Jody, oh no, please, not another hard question.")

Dr: ...Are the brothers...identical twins?

Jody: N-No, doc.

(The doctor lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.)

Dr: Jody, we need their blood types, in case there is a difference in RH factor, there could be complications; it's not likely, but I'd rather be safe than sorry; and we may need to get a transfusion, or two. Jody, this may become a difficult pregnancy, especially if you don't let the fathers know, and help.

Jody: Doc, I can't. You don't know these men. I mean yeah, they're heroes; but, they're human beings. They risk their lives to save others, everyday. But they're loners. They wouldn't be able to handle having a family.

Dr: Jody, please listen to me, this could get to be very difficult, very difficult. Consider your options, all of them. You have one week left. Margaret will make you another appointment. Stay here until she comes back. Right now I have other patients to see. Take care, Jody.

Jody: You too, Doc.

(Margaret brings her appointment book into the exam room.)

Margaret: I know you haven't decided, so I'm booking your appointment for six days from today, at 9:00. No food or water after midnight, just in case you want to terminate.

Jody: The Doc says it's might to be too hard for me to keep them.

(There was sadness in her voice, and she feels like she wants to cry, but she knows she needs to be realistic.)

Margaret: I know, but the final decision is yours. I'll tell you this much; I have seen many pregnancies, and many women who thought they couldn't get through it. I can't tell you how many of them begged the doctor for late abortions, but you know he couldn't do them. And all of those ladies had no choice, but to see it through, and they did, they had to. But very few of them didn't smile when their babies were born. Now, I know you're tough, but I also know you're lonely; you lost your whole family. This is you're chance to fill your life with love again. If I were you, I'd take it.

(Margaret hands her the appointment card, and leaves.)

(Kansas)

(Dean walks into the main room of the bunker. Sam is at the table, a very serious look is on his face.)

Sam: Dean...

Dean: Yeah, Sammy.

Sam: I think we should invite Jody to check out the bunker.

Dean: Are you sure Sam; there will be no going back.

Sam: Yeah, Dean, it's the least we can do. She should know what she's getting into when we ask.

(Dean does that roll of his head, which Sam knows means "okay, why not". Sam takes out his phone and dials her number.

Jody hears her phone ringing just as she's leaving the doctor's office, when she sees Sam's name, she involuntarily freezes.

Finally, she answers.)

Jody: 'Sup, Sam?

Sam: Oh, hey, Jody. I was wondering if you would be willing to come to Kansas. There is something I'd like you to see.

Jody: What's this about, Sam?

(Sam doesn't want to give away their mission, but he could tell by her tone, that Jody is suspicious, and untrusting. He starts to panic.)

Dean: Give me the phone, Sam.

(Dean takes it from Sam's shaking hand. Calmly and smoothly, Dean takes over the conversation.)

Dean: Hi Jody, it's me, Dean. Listen we have a problem, and we are hoping that you could give us some advice, but you need to be on scene, to do that. I know it's a ten hour drive, but we really could use your opinion. Would you be willing to help us out? I promise, we'll be on our best behavior. What do you say?

(Jody thinks about their request. Maybe it's an omen to tell them about the pregnancy. Maybe they want to relive that good time. The idea makes her feel all warm and fuzzy, but then again, maybe she's just being a silly schoolgirl. No, it's a test of strength. If she passes, she keeps the babies, if not, she allows for them to decide.)

(Dean hands the phone back to Sam.)

Jody: When can I come?

Sam: As soon as you can be ready.

Jody: I'll set out first thing in the morning.

Sam: Good, text me when you leave, I'll text you the address for your GPS thanks, Jody.

Jody: Will do.

(Jody realizes that if she doesn't tell them, she will need a cover story. She goes to her close friend and coworker, Stephen. He's the best looking guy in town, and even though he is in a dry spell at the moment, he's had many girlfriends over the years; he just can't seem to keep them. He's young and virile. Okay, so maybe he can't take Sam, or Dean in a fight, but he could last a good long time. And best of all, Jody has saved his ass a total of four times now in the line of duty, so he owes her big-time.)

Jody: Stephen, I need a favor.

Stephen: Anything, for you, Jody; just name it.

(Jody takes him out to lunch, to tell him the whole sordid affair-almost; she didn't forget what Dean said. So she only told him enough for him to understand why she needs his help.)

Jody: So, what do you say?

Stephen: It's only for your friends in Kansas, not for here, right?

Jody: Absolutely.

Stephen: Alright, but that's one less I'll owe you!

Jody: Agreed.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Sorry folks, I got distracted. Here's another chapter in honor of The World series, tonight. Go Houston!

SUP' 21

(The next morning Jody texts Sam for the address, and he has it all ready for her. Just as she is putting her phone in her purse, Stephen pulls into her driveway in his brand new car, a Lightening-Blue 2018 Ford Mustang Premium GT Convertible.)

Jody: Seriously?

Stephen: What?

Jody: I'm a mother to be, I can't ride around in a death trap.

Stephen: It's brand new, and has all the latest safety features!

Jody: We'll take my truck.

Stephen: No way, now get in.

Jody: Hell no.

(Stephen revs the engine. The sound booms past Jody's ears.)

Stephen: I'm driving my woman in my car, if you don't like it, get yourself another man. Now Get In!

(Jody gulps. She never heard him speak in such a tone to her before, but her hormones are dancing in her head, and she doesn't want to refuse. He pushes the door open for her. She throws her bag in the back and sits her ass down into the premium leather bucket seat. It's very comfortable. She closes the door. He revs the engine again, waiting impatiently for her to belt in. She grabs for the seat-belt as fast as she can, but it's difficult to get it around her expanding tummy. Stephen however, has no trouble fastening it for her. He puts the Mustang into drive, and takes off. Shortly thereafter, he gives her a look, it's not quite a smile, but she can tell he's content. They stop at a convenience store for food and drinks for the trip. Four hours later, the morning looms on into day, and he puts the top down. He's only halfway there, but the sunshine on his body and wind in his hair is enough to spur him on. Jody can't believe how much she too is enjoying the ride.

Sam and Dean are surprised when Jody calls from outside the bunker only eight hours after she left, even though Dean has made that pace many times. Sam goes up the steps and outside to show her the way to the garage. Surprise is an understatement, when he sees her sitting in this unknown car with a strange man.

Dean is waiting in the garage and almost has a heart attack when he hears the roar of the convertible's engine. Never in all his days, has he felt almost bested in his own abode. He goes over to Baby, and strokes her.)

Jody: Hi, Dean. Where do you want us to park?

(Dean points to a vacant spot, and Jody relays it to Stephen. He pulls the car in with a swift turn, he's positioned perfectly; no need to back up and straighten out. Dean is almost pissed. When they get out, Jody's jacket is folded over her arm in front of her belly.)

Sam: Jody, thank you for coming. (He smiles.)

Dean: Yeah, thanks. (He smirks.)

Jody: Well, you're welcome. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Stephen Oliver. He's a cop, like me. Honey, this is Dean Wesson, and Sam Smith.

(Dean now takes a good look at Stephen. His looks beat Dean's in a very masculine way and it's unnerving for Dean because he's unaccustomed to not being the best looking guy in the room.

Stephen knows he's got these guys beat, and he knows he really shouldn't care. He doesn't have a thing for Jody; it's all pretend...or is it? It feels so real.)

Sam: So, I see you have a fancy new car here. Why don't you tell Dean all about it?

Stephen: Happy to. (Dean knows exactly what Sam is doing, so he goes along with it. At first he was happy to oblige, as Stephen shows off his pride and joy, but the more he finds out how powerful it is; the more Dean resents it. Her specs say she can out perform Baby, and that makes Dean a very unhappy car owner. In the meantime, Sam has pulled Jody off to the side.)

Sam: Jody, I wish you told me you weren't coming alone.

Jody: Sorry, Sam. Is there a problem?

Sam: Well, yeah. This place is a secret, and we need to keep it that way. You need to ask him to erase it from his GPS the moment you leave town. And another thing, I'm going to find you two a motel to stay at, Jody, he can't be here.

Jody: I don't understand, but okay, if that's what you want.

Sam: Yes, look, we will explain it to you, all of it, but not to him. He can't know. Can you get him to wait at the motel?

Jody: I'm not sure, but I can try.

Sam: He's not a hunter, right?

Jody: Oh, Heavens no!

Sam: Good. Now, why don't we find you a motel, you get him settled in, we'll come back here, and explain everything to you.

Jody: Okay, Sam.

(Sam uses his cell phone to find a motel, and book it online. Then he gives Jody the information. She goes to tell Stephen, and Dean goes back to Sam. They lean on the hood of the Impala.)

Dean: Well?

Sam: They are going to a motel. We will drive over with them; drop him off, and then she'll come back here with us.

Dean: We are going with them?

Sam: Yeah.

(Dean smirks; then gets into Baby. Stephen opens Jody's door from the outside, and helps her into the Mustang. Sam gets into the Impala also, as Stephen gets into his car. Dean waits for Stephen to start his engine. It roars to life. Dean hits the gas four times, to push extra fuel into Baby, knowing she will sound louder, and when he turns the key, she does just that. Stephen gets a glint of anger, but all he can do is pull the car out, however, he's not as accomplished at backing up, as he is at going forward, he has to change from reverse to drive twice, to straighten her out. Dean is a craftsman with Baby, in one smooth motion; he is out of the garage and onto the street. Now Stephen is really pissed off. He follows directly behind Dean, leaving very little space; it's a macho thing; daring Dean to make a mistake, Dean smiles at the car in his rearview mirror. He goes faster, just as a tease. But Stephen catches up to him and matches his speed, which is now well above the limit. But it's a short drive on a somewhat busy road, so they can't take the challenge as far as they'd like. Dean pulls into the parking lot of the motel, only one bay over from the office. Stephen takes the spot next to him. Sam gets out and checks in for them, being it's on one of his cards. He comes back with the keys. The room is only three doors down and it doesn't pay for Dean to move Baby, but Stephen insists on driving them, just to show off. By the time he parks there, Sam already has the door open.)

Jody: Are you going be alright?

Stephen: You're asking me? You're going into a strange house all alone with two men I don't even know! I'm more worried about you.

Jody: Aw. That's sweet. (She kisses him on the cheek.)

Stephen: Are you sure you want to do this?

Jody: Yes. I have to. I always intended to spend some time with them. I need to know if I can pull this off. I need to know what I should do.

Stephen: Alright, but the minute you start to feel uneasy, call me, I'll be there fast!

Jody: Thanks, Stephen.

He gets out of the Mustang, and then helps her out. Then he retrieves their bags from the back. Sam sees her profile, and notices that she's much plumper, than the last time they were together. They go into the room. Sam walks back over to the Impala and leans into his passenger side window.)

Sam: Does her body look different to you?

Dean: Now that you mention it, yeah.

(Sam raises an eyebrow. Dean's eyes go very, very wide.)

Dean: Sam, you don't think she is, I mean, we didn't...

Sam: Stranger things have happened, Dean.

Dean: Sam. I can't, I can't go through that again.

Sam: It sure would explain why Jody took so well to Hunting, makes it much easier when you're an Amazon.

Dean: That's not funny, Sam.

(Sam starts laughing so hard, he can barely contain himself.)

Dean: No, that's really not funny, Sam!

(The more Dean protests, the harder Sam laughs. Jody comes back through the open motel door, and goes up to Sam. His laughter is warming her heart.)

Jody: Why, Sam, I don't believe I've ever heard you laugh before. You should do it more often.

(That shuts Sam up. He opens the back door for her; she gets in, and then he closes it. As Sam gets into the car, Dean notices that Stephen is watching them, intently. Once again, Dean pushes extra fuel into Baby, before he starts her up; then pulls back, turning the wheel to make a perfect half circle, and with seemingly no effort, he re-cuts the wheel into another perfect half circle, to pull out as smooth as butter. But just to add to Stephen's misery, he toots the horn, which sounds deep and ominous like a train, or a ship, Stephen sneers.)

Dean: So Jody, how long have you and Stephen been going out?

Jody: Oh, gosh, it seems like an eternity.

(Dean takes a deep sigh of relief.)

Sam: Should we, Dean?

(Dean does the head roll,)

Sam: Jody, there's something we need to ask you.

(Dean swallows hard; his look goes dead serious. Jody thinks Sam is going to ask the big question. She grits her teeth.)

Sam: When Dean and I die... we need you to carry on, for us.

(Dean loses control of the car for just a second. He didn't think this would impact him so.

Jody gasps, and wonders if they know whose children she is carrying.)

Dean: Critter.

(He pretended. But Sam knew there wasn't one. Jody is too terrified to speak.)

Sam: That garage is part of a massive structure. It's a secret bunker built by a society called "The Men of Letters". Unlike their British counterparts, The American Division was founded and overseen by men who were revered, and trusted. And although they were superior; they still held some respect for Hunters. But these Men of Letters, created this wondrous facility, which has and is everything Dean and I needed to keep fighting, after Bobby died. And we feel it would be a shame, to destroy it.

Jody: Destroy it?

Dean: We can't let it fall into the wrong hands.

Sam: It would be disastrous. And as Legacies, it's our responsibility to see to it that never happens.

Jody: Legacies?

Dean: Our grandfather, Henry Winchester was A Man of Letters.

Sam: So, Jody, we were wondering, if you would pick up the reigns and carry-on our family tradition. Then maybe, you could pass it on down to someone else worthy of the cause, the trust and the tradition.

(Dean looks at Sam, with an expression of sadness and pain. He sees Sam looks exactly the same, and Sam can't speak anymore.)

Dean: You don't have to decide right now, but is that something you would be interested in?

Jody: Yes, yes I think it might.

Dean: Here we go.

(They park out in front, so Jody can see the building, and they show her where the lock is. Dean opens the door, and they all go inside. Sam escorts her around the main room and the library. Dean shows her the armory and the dungeon. Sam takes her to the control room, and shows her the computer, while Dean puts some burgers on in the kitchen. As they walk back, he shows her the living quarters and then they end up in the main room where they started, and sit down. Dean brings in plates of food; the table is already set with utensils and various types of drinks.)

Sam: So, Jody, what do you think of our home?

Jody: I think it's perfect; a Hunter's dream come true.

Dean: So, uh, you get why we need to protect it; why Stephen couldn't be here?

Jody: Yes, I get it. Thank you for sharing it all with me.

Sam: Jody, if I may, are you pregnant?

Jody: You have a good eye, Sam. Yes.

Dean: Boy or girl?

Jody: Boys.

Sam: Congratulations.

Jody: Thanks. I'll pass that along to Stephen.

Dean: To Stephen, of course.

(Sam can tell something was off about the way Dean said that, he makes a mental note to ask about it later.

Sam: When do you think you can give us your decision?

Jody: I think I can give it to you right now. Dean, Sam, I would be honored.

Dean: There's just one more thing. If we die, before we can mail you the key. We need you to find it. Never stop looking;try to retrace our steps, or try to find our bodies. Either one of us may have the key.

Sam: That's right, Jody. You see this key is magic, and is the only one that can open the door. There can be no copies.

Jody: Okay.

(She nods with tears in her eyes. Then she starts to full out sob. She reaches up; hoping one of them will give her a hug. Oddly, it's Dean who complies. He holds her as closely, and yet as tenderly as is possible. He whispers calming sounds into her ear. It must be a good half hour later before she finally stops. When Dean releases her, she goes to Sam for another hug. )

Sam: I'm so sorry, Jody. I didn't mean to upset you with all this.

Jody: I'm only upset, because I can't stand the thought of you boys dying.

Sam: I get it. Sometimes I can't stand it either.

Dean: Listen, Jody. It's not our first choice, but we need to be ready for all eventualities.

Sam: That's right; sooner or later, everyone dies.

Jody: Yeah. Can you take me back to the motel now?

Dean: Sure, sure. Let's go.

(No one speaks during the drive. The darkness and the silence made it a long and lonely road. But Dean is accustomed to that. As he enters the parking lot, he revs the engine. Stephen goes running to the window, to see them pull up to the door. He helps Jody out of the car. Dean looks at him with his most serious and deadliest expression. It is a look Stephen will never forget.

He takes her inside, and once the door is locked, Dean revs the engine one last time, and drives away.)

Sam: Dean? What was that all about?

Dean: What, Sammy?

Sam: First, you didn't like it when she said she'd tell Stephen congratulations, and then there was the hug, Dean, I know that wasn't like you. What's going on?

Dean: Sammy, Sam would you just leave it alone.

Sam: Oh, now I know I'm right. What is it Dean?

Dean: Something in my gut tells me, something is just not right, Sam.

Sam: Dean, You have the best instincts of any Hunter in the world, so if you say something is amiss, I want to know what you mean.

(Dean turns his head towards Sam for a quick moment, but it was long enough.)

Sam: He's not the father, is he Dean? That's what you're thinking, isn't it?

Dean: I said leave it alone, Sam.

Sam: Just because-

Dean: Oh here we go!

Sam: -you once produced a child, doesn't make you some kind of expert, Dean!

(Dean shakes his head no three times.)

Dean: Don't. Don't do that, Sam. Don't build me up one minute and tear me down the next.

Sam: Dean...

Dean: She's lied; Sam. Couldn't you see that? Couldn't you feel it?

Sam: So, what are you going to do, Dean? Demand a paternity test?

Dean: I could ask you the same thing. No. Let it go Sam, just let it go.

 **TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Welcome to another game of The World Series. In Honor of the Home-state of Texas for Jared and Jensen, I am posting the last Chapter of Sup', AKA Superfecundation. I wish to thank all of you for reading, and reviewing. Now, Should The Houston Astros win, Look for my next story Confessions, to start on Friday. It will be rated T and has nothing to do with this story.

Also, please, if you have social media, **put in a good word for our boys Jared and Jensen** they are good people, who have supported good projects, and deserve our acclaim, and remember, the more activity The Powers That Be see on social media, the more likely they will want another season!

Go ASTROS!

Author's Note Addendum: **Congratulations to the Houston Astros** on their first ever World Series Victory! I hope Jared and Jensen will be celebrating!

Without further ado, the very last chapter:

Sup' 22

(Jody goes back to her doctor's office.)

Dr. Well, Jody. Did you make the decision?

Jody: I did. I am definitely, absolutely, positively, no matter how difficult it might get, keeping these babies!

Dr: Can you be any less vague?

Jody: I talked to them, Doc. I didn't tell them, but after talking to them, I know there is nothing I want more. It's fated, it's destined, it's; well it's a blessing. It has to be Doc. I am meant to have these children. They must be born; they must! And I know, Doc, I know they will be healthy, and perfect. The world needs them, and so do I.

Dr: That's good enough for me. But if you didn't tell them, how are you going to get their blood?

Jody: That's what feminine wiles are for, Doc!

(Two weeks before the babies were due, Jody convinced Betty and Veronica to call Dean Wesson and ask him to bring his cousin, Sam Smith so they could both give blood to the Sioux Falls blood drive; with a promise to make it worth their whiles. It works like a charm, only this blood isn't going into any donation vault, it is specially stored for Jody, and her babies, if necessary, except for the small portions which are sent to the lab for testing. Supposedly, Jody was conveniently "out of town, visiting family". But actually, she was in labor, right down the hall.

And before that long night of "pleasantries" was over, Jody had two healthy bouncing baby boys; the lab tests will later reveal, that one is the son of Dean, the other is Sam's. She reflected who belongs to whom in their middle names: John D. and Robert S. Whenever anybody asks, she just gives them a wink and says she named them after the Kennedys.

Afterwards, Dean and Sam are driving back to Kansas.)

Dean: Now, can I say told you so?

Sam: I guess you were right, Dean. I have got to give her credit, pretending they wanted donations, was ingenious. But it would have been better if they let us know the truth, don't you think?

Dean: I think Jody understands for their own protection; no-one can know the truth, not even us. But with them and the bunker, our Legacy will go on.

Sam: Yeah, you're right. I just wish I knew which one of us is the father.

It doesn't matter, Sam... Do you know why?

Sam: Because they're **Winchesters**!

(They high five, and smile the rest of the way home.)

[The End]


End file.
